


Oh no! Not you again!

by Drkaihusky



Series: Transguy treasures [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, F/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Weiss angrily squawking, gay banter, this is really just banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: There is always someone who is jealous of your group of palls having fun, but this sure tops it...Why does she have to be so mean?





	1. You aggravate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is a transguy here because why the fuck not, I need more representation.

Yang drove to school on his bike. His sister was clinging to his back. He rolled his eyes. They were running late again. Or so it seemed, Yang wasn't sure. But one thing was certain, the student body presidentbwould yell at them either way. Yang pulled up in the school's parkinglot. As on cue, the ice princess appeared with a pissed look; ruining her beautiful face. 

'Xiao Long! How many times have I told you **not to** speed on schoolgrounds!'

Great... Yang took off his helmet. He shook out his hair. It was a lot shorter now... Just a bit longer than Jaune's.

'And how many time have I answered you, I'm keeping it below the speed limit here.' Yang gruntled back.

Weiss Schnee strenghtened her grip on whatever papers she was holding. Ruby then took her helmet off too.

'Oh, hello Weiss.'

Weiss didn't say hello back. _Rude._  He heard a car pulling up. Weiss' face lit up. Yang groaned. He didn't even need to look. He was pretty sure that it was _Neptune's car._  Weiss had a very visible crush on him. Yang rolled his eyes. Sun came up to them. He gave Yang a highfive. Yang ruffled his head. Now just Jaune and the blonde musketiers were complete. Yang felt Weiss' eyes glaring into her back. What the hell was her problem... Was it that terrible that Yang had friends? Sun ruffled Ruby's hair, much to the younger girl's dismay.

'Sun, my hair! C'mon...'

Sun laughed. Yang chuckled and shook his head. 

 

Jaune strummed softly on his guitar. It was warm outside and Pyrrha hummed softly along with the sweet summer song. Blake was reading a comic book with Ruby snuggled up to her. Yang leaned back against a tree.  This was the life, it was awesome. He closed his eyes. The sunshine caressed his face. At least, until a cold shadow fell over it. He groaned and opened his eyes. Weiss Schnee was indeed standing over him and blocking the sun.

'What.'

It was not a question. But that didn't matter much. Yang felt the others holding their breaths. Showdown start.

'Don't you all have studying to do? The finals are in three weeks!'

Yang glared.

'It's not like **you're**  studying at the moment. Hypocritical much?'

Weiss' mouth fell open.

'Well! I can't because you guys are slacking off!'

'That's preposturous...' Blake said.

'Yeah! What... What she said!' Sun butted in from above, hanging from the tree.

'You could always mind your own business and study in peace. We won't bother you, snow angel.' Yang spat.

Weiss gasped.

'How dare you!'

Weiss looked pretty pissed.

'Me? How dare you! What's wrong with you! Do you hate me that much that you need to piss on me and my friends **every second of the day**!'

Weiss wanted to say something, but Yang wouldn't let her.

'No, you've talked enough. Why don't you go complain to your daddy, you asshole!'

SMACK.

Yang felt his cheek tingle. It hurt. Weiss looked at him, tears in her eyes, angry, hurt, broken... And then she ran away.

'Wow... You really have a way with her...' Jaune remarked.

Pyrrha elbowed him. Yang sighed.

'I suppose it's best if you go after her.' Blake said.

Yang sighed again.

'I guess... Maybe she'll calm down?'

Yang found Ruby's gaze. Her little sister just shrugged. 

 

Yang searched everywhere for Weiss. She seemingly had vanished. Until... There was a sniffle coming from the girl's bathroom. Yang really didn't wanna go in there... But Weiss was probably in there. So he entered anyway. 

'Weiss?'

The crying stopped.

'Go away.'

'No.'

It was painfully silent. A door opened and Weiss shuffled out of a stall. Tears were still rolling off her face. Yang sighed.

'Come here.' She wiped the tears away.

Weiss didn't brush him off, she just looked at him. 

'What are you here for? Revenge?' She tried to bite, but it came out as nothing but bark.

'I was kind of harsh... I wanted to apologize, but... You have been pretty ruthless yourself.'

'That's because-! Because...! You aggravate me! And I don't know why...' Weiss let her head fall into her hands...

'What do you mean?' Yang frowned.

'You distract me... Even when you're not there...'

That caught Yang by surprise.

'I see you in my dreams... Doodle your name in my notebook...'

'Are you... Are you sure you don't know what that means?' Yang asked with care.

'Yes!'

Yang smiled. She was pretty cute for the ice queen that she usually was.

'I'm not gonna spoil the meaning to you, but you'd love to hear that whatever it is, it's mutual.'

Weiss frowned. 

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Then, allow me to give you a hint.'

Yang winked at her.

'When you're not yelling at me for trivial matters, I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen.'

Yang left Weiss standing there alone. He was pretty confused about what just happened, but at least Weiss stopped crying... Right?

 

 

The next day was quite something. Whenever Yang was near, Weiss stumbled into something or did something else that was clumsy. Yang's eyes would lock with hers and a blushing ice queen would run off.

'You know... I have no idea what you did, but this is not what I expected at all...' Blake muttered.

'Schnee looks pretty distracted... It's weird.' Sun agreed.

'Did you break her?' Ruby gasped.

Yang shrugged and glanced at Weiss. Weiss spotted him and dropped whatever the fuck she was holding. Yang absentmindedly waved at her. He had this dreamy look on his face.

'Ugh, ask her out already...' Blake muttered.

'What?'

'Weiss, idiot. Ask her out.'

Yang gave Blake a look.

'I can't... I don't want to break her...'

'But this isn't doing her any good either!' Ruby butted in.

'Relax! You got this!'

Yang sighed.

'You got her to act like that, you should solve this.' Blake concluded.

'Ugh, fine... Shut up.'

 

'Weiss?' 

The girl jumped a bit. Yang hoped he didn't catch her at the wrong time.

'Yes, what?'

'Are you ok?'

Weiss flushed red. They stayed like that for a bit.

'Ever since you said those weird things to me, I've gotten worse...'

'Yeah...' Yang agreed.

Weiss gave him a confused look.

'You got it so bad that you infected me.'

'Are you implying I am a disease?'

Yang almost had to laugh at Weiss' obliviousness.

'I'm implying that you aggravate me too.'

They were very close now. For a second, Yang feared he had actually broken Weiss. And then Weiss kissed him. Softly on his lips. Yang felt his arms going around her waist. Weiss clutched at his shirt. They broke apart. Weiss seemed to have no idea what the fuck just happened.

 

Yang had a faint smile on his lips the rest of the day. His friends concluded that Weiss broke him. Wasn't hard to guess when she was holding onto his arm till the last bell rang. 


	2. Eh, cool...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is being Weiss  
> Banter banter banter  
> it's been a few weeks since the started going out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I forgot to update this!   
> Here, enjoy this trainwreck XD

'Ugh what is this, the blonde men convention?' 

Weiss had a bad case of "morning sunshine"-syndrome. Yang gave her a "the fuck you talking about?" look.

'You, monkey boy are scraggly over there.'

'Hey, I'm a natural blonde, you know!' Jaune said a bit insulted.

'Mine just got that way over time... Sunrays bleach sometimes, especially where I live.' Sun added.

'Weiss, you're just as blonde as us.' Yang remarked.

Weiss glared at Yang.

'You look like you have some weird cult going on.' 

Yang snorted.

'Weiss... Lots of people with dark hair are friends.' Sun began.

'Why would we be a cult?' Jaune finished.

All three guys looked at Weiss, who huffed.

'It's just weird that the three blonde guys in our grade are _besties_.'

'Ew don't call us that, that sounds so uncool...' Sun gagged.

'Awww... Why not?' 

They all stared at Jaune.

'What?' Clueless Jaune asked.

Yang shook his head.

'Jaune, don't change, bro.'

 

Comic books were a solace Yang deeply enjoyed. But today, he had trouble concentrating. Blake raised an eyebrow.

'What's wrong?' 

Yang sighed.

'It's Weiss. She thinks I'm hiding this big secret from her and that Sun and Jaune are part of my cover up.'

Blake snorted.

'Typical Weiss. Are you?'

'Huh?'

Yang looked at Blake.

'Are you hiding something from her?'

'Not that I know of? We don't know eachother that well yet to talk about everything... But I don't wanna keep secrets from her.'

Blake smiled.

'Why don't you tell her that?'

Yang blushed.

'I don't know... She makes me forget how to everything.'

'Awww that is so cuuuute!' Nora shouted out of nowhere.

Ren gave an apologetic look to a kind of annoyed Yang. He was right behind Nora, as usual. They then talked a bit. Ren was surprisingly talkative today, Nora was extatic. Even Blake was in a good mood. And then Weiss came stomping towards them. She was pissed.

'Yang, a word?' No, she was behond pissed.

Yang stood up and followed her. The three others had concerned looks they threw at Yang. Weiss dragged him into an empty classroom. She locked the door and turned around. 

'You didn't tell me you weren't born a man.'

Yang froze. His mouth fell open. He stared at Weiss, not knowing what to say or what to do.

'Did you have fun toying with me? Was it worth laughing about? The dumb heiress?'

Her words were harsh and she sounded genuinely hurt. Yang took a deep breath.

'I thought you knew...' His voice cracked a bit.

'W-what?' 

She sounded shaky. Yang gulped.

'It's not really a secret... I'm very open about this... Weiss...'

Yang looked at her. Weiss had tears in her eyes.

'I really didn't know... Yang... I thought you didn't...'

'Weiss, I love you.'

Weiss was shook. Yang had said it. It was official now... He laughed a bit.

'Had I known you were so beat up about this, I'd told you sooner...' Yang muttered.

Weiss jumped Yang. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms all around him. He almost fell over. He looked up at her and her forehead touched his... Then, she kissed him. 

They broke apart after a while.

'You don't care that I'm... You know... Right?'

Weiss gave Yang a look.

'Of course not. I mean... You love me, right?'

Yang kissed her softly.

'Yes...'

'Good, because, I love you too.' Weiss whispered.

Yang's eyes twinkled. He kissed her again. Weiss burried her hand in his wild hair. Yang smirked. Weiss took that as a cue to slip her tongue in. Yang felt his knees weaken. He wobbled a bit. Weiss pulled back.

'You ok?' She whispered.

 Yang was more than ok.

'I'm still getting used to being kissed by this gorgeous girl.' He winked.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

'If you didn't know, then who told you?' Yang asked after a while.

Weiss' cheeks turned a soft pink. She seemed a bit ashamed.

'Cardin...'

That bastard.

 

 


	3. Lose-chester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, more banter, this fic is all banter banter banter

It all happened when Weiss was talking to some student council members. One of them was Cardin Winchester. Tall; muscles; alpha male; etc. Yang was passing through the corridor with the blonde brigade, they were skateboarding.

'YEEEEEEHAAAAAA!'

Yang rolled his eyes. Jaune and his crazy war cries... He then caught a glimpse of Weiss and smiled. She was so beautiful... Weiss looked at him and smiled slightly. Enough to make Yang's heart throb with love and fluster. Nothing could ruin the day now... Unless it's Cardin slapping Weiss' butt; making Weiss freeze in place. Yangs lost his balance and crashed into the lockers.

Weiss then slapped Cardin in the face.

'OW! What was that for???' Cardin shouted.

'For inappropriately touching my body!' Weiss shrieked at him.

The other council members didn't move, they were in shock. Yang crawled back up his feet.

'WINCHESTER!'

Cardin shifted his gaze towards an angry Yang.

'Oh, it's the pretend-guy. Look, buttercup, women need **real** men to support them; and-'

WHACK!

Weiss just gave Cardin an uppercut with the book she had been holding.

'You don't get to say what a **real** man can or can't do. Yang is my boyfriend, stop whining like a baby and grow the fuck up!'

The corridor was now filled with more students, curious to what all the shouting had been about. Weiss wasn't known for swearing and punching a lot in daily school life. So naturally, everyone was shocked.

'And touch me again and I will pay a carpenter to remove your limbs.'

Yang chuckled. He walked up to Weiss.

'I love you.'

Weiss gave him a warm, bright smile. She eyed him up an down, noticing his uniform being out of place and crooked.

'I love you more, you barbarian.'

Yang just grinned. Weiss grabbed his hand and pulled him along. She picked up the skateboard he had abandonned on the floor besides the lockers. The only thing going through Yang's mind is the mystery as to when Weiss started to be the one leading **him** places. He decided he liked it.

 

 

'Is it true that your crazy president lover almost knocked Winchester off his sockets?'

Yang opened his eyes, a bit annoyed to be woken up from his afternoon nap during lunch time.

'Blake, why did you wake me up for such a dumb question?'

Her friend stared her down.

'Of course she did, it's Weiss, she hates people touching her things.' Pyrrha commented, being woken up as well.

Yang giggled a bit embarassedly.

'Yang may wear pants, but Weiss is the boss.' Ren commented, feeding Nora pancakes.

 

She waited fo him after class.

'Oh! Hey Weiss!'

They kissed softly. Weiss tugged him down by his collar.

'I want to go places...' Weiss huffed, a tiny bit out of breath.

'Okay... Where to?'

Yang saw her face tear up and started to get a bit worried.

'Anywhere, I just don't want to go home anytime soon.'

He kissed her forehead.

'Allright, hop on my bike. I'm taking you places.'

A bike ride had never been more special as having Weiss' arms around him. He could almost feel her heartbeat against his back.

 

 

 

Yang took her to see the sunset. He was holding her from behind, leaning against his trusty engine. His hands were resting on her stomach, and he felt every breath she took. They didn't say anything, they just watched in silence. Yang burried his nose in the crook of her neck. He could tell she had calmed down a bit.

'My father wants me to marry the son of an associate after graduation...'

Yang's mouth fell open.

'But-! He can't do that? Right?'

Weiss let out a honed laugh.

'He can't, but he **can** cut me off... Bye-bye college.'

This could not... Yang was not going to stand for this!

'If that is all he can do, then he cannot stop you.'

Weiss turned around.

'But, how am I supposed to dtudy then? Live a decent life? Be happy? Get married? Be-'

Yang put his finger on her lips.

'If you'll let me, I will support you after graduation. My part-time job pays decently, I already saved up quite a lot.'

'Yang, I can't let you sacrifice things like that...'

Yang kissed her.

'I can, because I know you would do the same for me... I witnessed you hitting Cardin.'

Weiss chuckled a bit.

'He totally deserved that. And I really don't want to marry Cardin...'

Oh goodness.

'Then, I guess I have to marry you one day.' Yang mumbled in her ear.

She blushed a bit.

'Yeah... I guess you should.'

The sky was orange. The color scheme made yang feel grateful.

'I love you.' Weiss said.

'I love you more.'

 

 

The future held terror, but Yang was there, and Weiss didn't feel so scared anymore.


End file.
